No Place That Far
by Javanyet
Summary: One truth remains constant throughout the centuries: life is never simple, no matter how much we want it to be.
1. Simple questions

_if i had to run, if i had to crawl  
if i had to swim a hundred rivers just to climb a thousand walls  
always know that i would find a way to get to where you are  
__there's no place that far_

* * *

"You seem to be asking for a concrete assurance of something that just isn't possible." Deanna sensed a focus in Leo similar to someone who is seeking the solution to a mathematical equation.

Deanna and Leo were meeting as Counselor Troi and Lieutenant Leora O'Reilly-Soong. It was not a new challenge to Deanna, who'd become professionally skilled, though certainly not glib, working with her friends and crewmates.

"I'm really not looking for magic answers Counselor," Leo assured. No dope herself, she knew well enough when to use the language of distance. In most circumstances, anyway. "It's just, well, I figured maybe there was some… you know… _angle_, or interpretation, that I don't know about."

Troi pondered this for a moment. "It sounds like you're hoping to discover that there have been some entirely new developments in interpersonal interaction and relationships." Deanna smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, Leo, but for once you're giving this century far too _much_ credit."

Sigh. "I guess that's exactly what I was hoping, thanks so much for cutting to the chase." There was only a little bitterness there. "But some things _have_ changed, right? Some things, in terms of I dunno, workplace ethics or something, that I'd consider a given if I didn't know different?"

Deanna nodded. "Okay, strictly in terms of protocol, we've gotten beyond that rigid rule of 'non-fraternization'. Social and personal connections between superior and subordinate crew members aren't forbidden, or even particularly discouraged. On-duty behavior and decisions are well-scrutinized in Starfleet, and only if they suffer is any attention paid to off-duty relationships. With a few notable exceptions," she added with a smile. "So in that respect yes, we've developed beyond pre-emptive prohibition to judging relationships by their result." A pause. "I notice almost a sense of disappointment. I find it hard to reconcile the idea that you may want restrictions on your personal behavior with the fact that your tendency is to reject them."

There was so much here, things were getting deep and tangled and Leo was far from ready or willing (let alone able) to detangle them. Why couldn't it just be _simple_??

* * *

"_There are things you aren't sharing with Deanna. That's not good," she told him._

_Not letting go of her hand, Picard sat on the small, spare sofa that provided his quarters with an illusion of home. "I don't suppose it is. For whatever reason," and here he hesitated, but when he looked her in the eye he saw no room for misunderstanding, "I think you know. That something of myself has been wrenched away. I'm afr…" he paused, and she waited with wide eyes and a calm expression that invited more, "I'm concerned it may affect me permanently. You've heard it."_

_A plea for four lights. It didn't matter why. What mattered to Leo was that while the question itself was being explored with Counselor Troi, the effects of its compulsion were, most likely, not._

_"Yeah, I have." She looked him in the eye, unable to weasel out of the moment as they had so often before. "I don't have any answers, I don't know what's going on inside of you." But she did, really. "You're everything you were before, just a little, I dunno, altered. It's all there, like you said that first day back. It's mixed up maybe. It sounds crazy but even after all they took from you I know now there's something more in you now than before. Not less, more." His expression told her she was right. New knowledge could masquerade as loss. "Feelings aren't good or bad" was bullshit when it came down to it; how many people were certain of that even as they believed others didn't agree? Leo remembered what he'd risked for her when it mattered most, and suddenly nothing else mattered._

"_Whatever it is, it's okay. A very wise man told me once that 'even if I cannot wholly share your emotions, let this be the place where you feel most free to express them'." she gestured helplessly, "whatever it takes... I keep saying that, don't I? But I meant it, and I really try, not that my word has been worth very much so far."_

_He shook his head in disagreement. "It's worth more than I'm able to ask for."_

_They sat in silence, willing to listen and unable to speak, their hands still joined. _

"_I try to be a simple man," he told her finally, uncertain who he was explaining himself to, "I try to keep things uncluttered and find the straightest line to a solution. A ship's captain has to have the ability to distill events and their consequences into addressable issues, and to rationally manage a response to them.'_

_"And you're good at that, I don't have any experience under anyone else's command but I can't imagine anyone doing it better." Reassurance gave way to empathy. "But you can't manage what happened, can you, and you can't manage your response to it. I don't know how I'd manage if I had that taken from me... that last ring of control..." She squeezed his hand tight, unable to do more, and shook her head in dismay. "That's one irrational thing we have in common, captain, so I'm no help there."_

_A wry, faint smile. "More help than you know. I just wish there were a way to make this more _simple_."_

_Oh god, yes, she wanted to shout, but instead suggested, "Well maybe that's Deanna's job, to try to find a way to break it down, what happened, your response to it, so you can maybe manage it better." She was over her head and out of ideas, so she groped for something "meaningful" to say._

And missed by a mile. _"Life shouldn't be simple anyway, or where's the challenge?" Such glib empty words, she wanted to grab them back the minute she spoke them. _

_The knowing look in his eyes as they locked on hers cut straight to the bone. "Hypocrisy doesn't become you." Then the wry smile turned sadly gentle, and he raised their still-joined hands slightly between them. "This is 'whatever it takes', Leo, and it will always be enough. Even if you don't believe it, believe that I do."_

* * *

The uneasy (on Leo's part) silence was broken by Deanna. "Something more is bothering you than questions of protocol." Confirmation. "Are you worried your feelings for Captain Picard might jeopardize your marriage?"

Leo shot upright. This, at least, was something certain to address. "_No_, my god, no! I'd no more… with the captain?… no you're missing the point entirely!" Even the suggestion was absurd.

Deanna responded with a gently pointed comment,"You haven't presented one clearly enough for me to miss."

Right, she had her there. So Leo told her, as clearly as she could, about how she'd forced Picard's hand the day before, how she gathered the guts to step inside the boundaries (or outside, depending on how you looked at it) and tried so hard to persuade him to bring his "inner monsters" – they had settled on that as a mutually understood term for what was tormenting him – to someone who was, after all, long experienced with wrangling such things.

Troi had sensed the inner wall Picard was maintaining in their sessions, but knew it was defensive. To batter through it if he wasn't ready could cause much more harm than good. She put it out of her mind for the time being and focused on Leo.

"You must have been very worried about him to have taken what must have been a very difficult step for you."

"'Worried' doesn't begin to describe it."

It was obvious to Deanna that Leo's ability to open up about what was really troubling her was badly hobbled by doubts and confusion. As a counselor Troi had found that in therapy it was often most helpful to allow her clients to "enlighten themselves", but she also could recognize when more guidance was necessary.

"When we feel a deep connection with another, even when it's unspoken, that person's pain in many real ways can become our own. Helping them becomes not merely a desire but an almost visceral imperative. Do you agree?"

Leo's nodded, grateful she didn't have to spell too much out too clearly. "Would you say it's possible that you might not really be aware of that kind of connection until something like that happens?" she ventured.

"Oh I think on some level we're always aware when we've developed that kind of bond, but I would say absolutely that a crisis can bring it into focus."

Suddenly Leo went from being unable to express herself to being unable to hold it back. "Since he's come back all I can see is where he's still broken, no matter what I know he's doing here to help himself, no matter how we continue that personal protocol of ours. Hell I know there's little enough we have in common, I'm not stupid, but where we are alike, it's… it's a dangerous place, you know?" She fumbled for a moment and hastened to add, "I mean, we share the worst possible bad judgment in some respects."

"It's true that both you and the captain share the tendency to take self-reliance to unnecessary lengths. But I don't think that's what you mean by a 'dangerous place', is it?"

Leo began to talk as if to herself, the words in her head becoming clearer as they were spoken aloud. "You meet so few people in your life, I have anyway, so few that really 'match' deep down, do you know what I mean? Oh, we all make friends and some are much closer than others, but only a few times does anyone find something elemental, a place that was only waiting for that person to step into it and then you only find out because you look up one day and poof, there they are. So many people identify that only in terms of romance, soul mates and all that hyper-dramatic stuff, but I never did. I actually think it's even harder to escape when it _isn't_ hooked up with all those hormones."

"You had that with your friend Paul, didn't you." Deanna sensed a surge of fear in Leo, as if her hiding place had been discovered. The sense was confirmed by Leo's hurried response.

"Okay, well I'm a little afraid of another loss like that, I guess…" she trailed off, then her voice became clearer, "that's not really it anyway. It's that the reason I'm here, on the Enterprise, and what would make me the best at what I'm supposed to be doing, if I ever get that good, how can I hold onto that, how do I keep on being the logical well managed functionary with all this other stuff tangled up in it?"

"You mean how can you serve the captain as an effective officer if you also feel a pull towards friendship and personal connection? Perhaps you can ask Will Riker, or Geordi, or Data… they all struggle to maintain that same balance."

"You make it sound so, not easy, but maybe everyday or something. I've barely been able to _admit _I'm so attached to somebody so, god, so different from me. Okay, in some ways not so different, but I still can't begin to know how to integrate it into…"

Suddenly Deanna leaned forward and put a hand on Leo's arm. "Leo, stop. You can't turn this into an exercise in logic. Feelings are not logical, and relationships arise between people whether or not we understand why. I'm sure you can find the courage to explore what the captain's recent trauma has brought into focus. From what you've said it appears he is aware of it as well. If in the end you feel it's the wisest and best decision for you both, you can choose not to broach the issue with him specifically, and go on as you have been."

Leo stared down at her hands, then looked up at Deanna. "But I don't want to 'go on as we have been'. There's so much tapdancing, so much sidestepping and near-misses, and life's just too short for that crap. See, when I lost Paul I figured that was it, this was the great monumental bone-deep undeniable connection of my life. I don't need to explain it's not the same as me and Data, I know you understand the difference. And yeah, having something so much a part of me again, that can be lost in more ways than I can count, that's scary as hell. So here I am, I've admitted it to myself, and even to him, not in so many words but we then we always passed up the words for the deeds, haven't we? He told me that just by being there, that was 'whatever it takes'." She struggled for a moment longer, then blurted out, "But what do I do with this now? He's the captain, for christsake, I can't just up and say 'hey why don't we explore this thing we've been tapdancing around, let's take a hike in the holodeck'!"

Troi leaned forward and asked pointedly, "Why not? There are no rules against it… except your own, of course. Look, Leo, many things have changed in the past several centuries but one thing will never change; it has been true beyond time. With life and the universe growing larger every day and time and technology growing more complex, the personal connections we can make with others become even more important to our lives and well-being. Whether or not we decide to pursue them, we can't pretend they're unimportant."

Leo thought for a moment. "Then you think he'll be up to it?"

"That's not what I said. I can't tell you how he will respond, or even if you should try to find out. You have to decide that for yourself. There are undoubtedly risks involved, Leo," Deanna admitted, "nothing is guaranteed. Then again, nothing has been guaranteed since you came here, and you seem to be getting along fairly well."

"You have me there." She sighed, shrugged. "Well now that all the angst is thrashed out, how about a practical idea or two? Modern protocols aside, the eternal employee imperative is to look askance at a coworker consorting with the boss. What can I suggest that will avoid flaming corridor chatter, without pandering to it?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Not to sound too mystical, Leo, but the way will make itself apparent, as your feelings have. As a natural part of yourself."

Session over.

God, Leo was _tired _of endless "leaps of faith". Oh, sure, everyone has to face them now and then, but hadn't she leaped more than her share in just the past few years? Just once she'd like someone to _not _do her a favor she'd thank them for later, and offer a goddamn suggestion or two instead.


	2. Complicated answers

A week passed. Duty was unexpectedly normal since "that day" in Picard's quarters. And assignments were blessedly routine. Analysis of recent galactic disturbances (worthy of note yet not alarming in nature), everyday sorts of brief conferences that demanded diplomatic delicacy but didn't involve high-level security tension. Leo had even noticed a calming in the captain.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted." And when have I not? he mused.

"You seem a bit, well, a bit more settled, sir. Have things been going smoothly outside these four walls?"

"Yes, lieutenant; your advice was well taken. Simplicity does seem to be the realm of counselors, at least in the beginning stages." A moment's pause. "You might be wise to follow that advice yourself, if I may be so bold." Something had been amiss since their grossly informal discussion, though like himself she was a master of affect management.

Duty being over a moment before, Leo made bold to reply in off-duty fashion. "I did." How she longed to add "smarty pants", but it didn't feel right at the moment.

"Very good." No further comment. "Something else?"

He wasn't going to ask her. And she really couldn't think of a graceful way to bring it up. "What are you doing tonight" would sound, well… _wrong_.

"Nothing. It's just, well, I thought maybe," Leo stumbled. This is stupid, she thought, we are two grownups and it's not like I'm making an indecent proposal… but the professionally expectant look on Picard's face brought her up short. "I'm glad I could help," she said lamely.

He smiled, nodded. "We do what we can, Lieutenant, and I know I can always count on you for a bit more than that. Dismissed."

That was it, not a word about what had passed between them when he'd been in such distress, no acknowledgment of the breach in their mutual defenses except in the most general sense. Not a thing out of the ordinary, and she'd really expected things had become less so.

"Have a good evening, sir."

He was already back at his desk. "Thank you, Leo. You as well."

Leo beat it out the ready room door before she looked stupider than she felt, which right now was a record to beat. She felt like an utter dork, uncomfortably similar to someone who'd kissed the boss at the office Christmas party only to have it forgotten the day after. So lost was she in her tangled thoughts she was startled when the captain appeared in the turbolift beside her just as she requested, "Officers' deck."

Leo looked at the captain questioningly. He looked a lot like she'd felt a few minutes ago: uneven, but determined.

"I'm not unaware that some things between us have changed in recent weeks," he began. He corrected himself. "Perhaps shifted... in practice. Though not, I'm sure you'll agree, in substance."

"Computer, halt." Leo announced. "Captain, can't we just drop the curtain and talk like real people? I mean _without_ one of us being at the end of our rope."

His smile was kind, but not as open as Leo hoped for. "I almost wish that were possible."

In for a penny, in for a pound... ready, aim, leap. "'Almost?' I was kind of hoping we'd gotten beyond 'almost'."

So had I, Picard thought, but he knew himself too well not to know the reality.

"I'm afraid 'almost' is as close as I can manage. Please understand, it would take a harder heart and a duller mind than mine to deny that there is… _something_… in each of us that resonates with the other. There certainly is no room for misunderstanding it, of that I'm certain. Between you and I, but quite possibly _only_ between you and I."

Leo shook her head in disappointment. "But I thought that tired old 'fraternizing' rule had been dismissed by Starfleet as irrelevant." She didn't bother mentioning where she'd learned that.

"And so it has. By Starfleet." He'd expected her to protest, and she didn't disappoint him. She never disappointed him, he readily admitted to himself, they knew each other too well for that by now. "Yes, yes, I know, you're going to remind me of how many rules, written and unwritten, I've challenged even since you've arrived here. That even my inclination to keep my own counsel in all matters, an inclination I might remind you that you share, has been persuaded by circumstances to relax a bit."

"By 'circumstances', right." She really felt like she had him on the edge, and believed humor would push (or pull) him over.

He answered her smirk with a sterner expression. "Let's not waltz with semantics, if you please. The fact is, and I won't apologize for it, I am only capable of 'relaxing' up to a point."

"I don't believe that." She spoke so firmly she almost convinced herself.

"Your not believing things has never made them _not_ so on my ship." But the words were spoken gently. He laid an equally gentle hand on her shoulder. "Leora Eileen, the man you see before you has undergone more changes in the past five years than anyone who knows me well would believe I could survive. Some of them you know, some you do not, and some we continue to experience together. But a man who is characteristically unused to change can assimilate only so much of it in a short time. Do you understand? What you're suggesting,"

She cut him off, frustrated. "How do you _know_ what I'm suggesting when I haven't _suggested_ it yet?"

Now he released her shoulder and very nearly touched her face, a gesture so casually intimate it belied everything he was saying. But not really.

"What you're suggesting," he continued quietly, and the openness that Leo had wanted was there in his eyes, "is just too difficult for the person I am here and now to consider. Too many shifts in habit and too sudden an opening of doors long-closed, when some very deep ones have too recently been broken down by force. Your invitation isn't unwelcome, just… untimely."

Her stubborn resistance was being replaced by something more painful. Here was a friendship waiting to happen, it has _started_ to happen, however fitfully. Here was one of those parts of herself she'd never known was missing until she'd found it, and she knew that in his way he recognized the same thing. It had happened all on its own, like Deanna said, a natural part of who they were. This wasn't right, it wasn't _fair_. Then Picard said something that reached deeper than she wanted anyone, even Data, to go.

"I can't replace your Paul, and you know you don't really want me to. It would be wrong of me to try even if I could."

She'd never have admitted it even to herself, and here he saw through her without even trying. Fight it, fight it, she could almost feel her tear ducts clench from inside, but it was no good. He was watching her closely, waiting.

"Then… what?" she managed finally.

"Then, we continue as we are."

For all his kind and careful phrasing Leo felt as if the rug had been pulled from under her. She'd had it all figured out, she'd been about to convince him it wasn't hard at all, that it would be so _simple_. The hitch in her breath (not to mention her brimming eyes) betrayed her losing battle to hide her feelings, confused though they were. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Come now, none of that," Picard took a step closer and to her surprise (but not) took her shoulders again in a warm grip and leaned close to her ear to remind her in a near-whisper, "I remember once you told me that I was the kind of friend you'd thought you lost forever, and you promised to be the same to me. I think we do pretty well, in our fashion." He let her go then, and she stepped back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as he requested, "Computer, continue to officers' deck."

When they arrived at the officers' deck Picard held the door for a moment and regarded Leo as she paused in the corridor.

"Something else?" She really tried not to sound like a wiseass.

"It really was the most appealing offer I've had recently," he assured her. The air of wistfulness beneath the words made Leo feel a little like a voyeur. Maybe he was right, and they would continue as they were. Maybe they should.

"With all due respect, sir," she leaned closer to the door and lowered her voice to a confidential level, "it was the _only_ offer you've had recently."

She was rewarded by a raised eyebrow as the doors slid shut. "And it stands, whether you like it or not," she muttered to herself.

Leo was disappointed – lot of that going around lately, she grumped to herself -- to find her quarters dark and empty but for Spot, who glowered the usual greeting and slunk away to parts unknown. Data had been putting in lots of extra time on some mysterious project proposal or suchlike in the cybernetics division. Not his proposal per se, but he and Geordi had been asked by Bruce Maddox and others at the Daystrom Institute to join the viability research team. It was very hush-hush, though she didn't get the feeling it was a security clearance issue. Scientists, they could be more secretive than the CIA and twice as paranoid.

She flopped on the sofa and picked up the book she'd been reading, having finally worked her way into contemporary authors. What she used to consider "science fiction" was now just plain fiction. But she wasn't interested in reading. She wasn't hungry, and left the replicator hanging when she stopped in the middle of a request.

"Repeat request?" it asked her pleasantly.

"Never mind."

"Please clarify."

"_Abort request_, okay??"

"Operation aborted."

"Fine." Feeling at loose ends, Leo wandered around the room a bit as if it were a museum and she might have missed something on the last trip. Finally she went into the bedroom and rooted around on the floor of the closet. While Data was orderly to a fault, Leo was granted a particular "chaos closet" where she could fling things at will. She had to get down on her hands and knees and rummage through mismatched socks (she steadfastly refused to replicate their companions) and random clothing before she found what she was after. It squished comfortably under her hand and she dragged it out and carried it with her back to the sofa.

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while, Teddy," she petted the soft, shapeless bundle of microbeads and hugged it around the middle. "Do your thing."

Data obviously had overestimated its gifts, as the tumble of emotions she wrestled with didn't let up. She stretched out full length and plopped her face onto "Teddy", muffling her despairing words, "Three hundred years into the future, and life _still_ isn't fair."


	3. Success and difficulty

Data could fairly hear Geordi holding his breath as the simulation diagnostic ran. In fact he held it for so long that his friend became concerned, and leaned a bit closer to discern that Geordi's heartbeat remained normal. Finally the computer announced the conclusion.

"_Simulation diagnostic analysis complete. Positronic neural net synapse synthesis processors accelerated two to the fourth power. Synapse enhancement complete. Zero positronic conduction failure. Zero synapse interface corruption. New positronic baseline established and operational_."

For a moment both Geordi and Data stared at the console as if awaiting a punch line.

"_Do you wish to save results and close program?"_

That was it.

Geordi and Data now looked at each other and leaped from their stations.

"We did it!" Geordi hollered, and grabbed Data in a hug that would have surprised him enough to overwhelm his balance had the latter not had his emotion chip engaged, prepared for his own outburst. In the nearly two years since its implementation at his wedding Data had found more occasions where the finer elements of emotion provided a distinct advantage, such as enhancing one's ability to "think outside the box" of cold logic, and visualize possibilities that pure positronics would never consider. Once the possibilities were envisioned, positronics could take over and plot out the process to achieve them.

Now, however, the E-chip permitted two men, who had worked long and hard to achieve the latest "impossible" scientific advancement, to celebrate their success on common ground.

"_Yesss!_" Data roared with an exuberance that he would never learn to take for granted. "We have done it!"

It was a good thing there was no visual log recorder engaged in this most secure section of Cybernetics; nobody would have believed the sight of the chief of engineering and the ship's second officer (an android, to boot) dancing a mad polka around the cybersimulator; they'd swear it was a holographic hoax.

After another minute or two of mania the pair regained their composure, Geordi catching his breath and Data realigning his gyrostabilizers.

"Now we must," Data began,

"Do up the report and send it off to the Daystrom Institute!" Geordi threw himself back to his station as if the simulator results would evaporate if not reported immediately. Data's cooler head prevailed, E-chip notwithstanding.

"I meant to say that we should notify the captain of our results. Geordi, we have been engaged in this final simulation for eleven point two hours. One of us requires rest and nourishment, and it is not I." The E-chip also was a plus in the smartass department.

"You've got a point there. Computer, save results, double level code lock, and close program." Only now did he realize the truth of Data's observation. He was exhausted, and starving.

"I'd suggest we celebrate in 10 Forward, but it's a bad idea for two reasons."

"One is that the project and its results are to be announced only by Commander Maddox and the Daystrom Institute," Data acknowledged.

Geordi dragged himself to his feet. "And the _other_ is that right now even synthehol would knock me flat." He hit the comlink on the simulator console.

"LaForge to Captain Picard."

"Go ahead, Mr. LaForge."

"We're done here."

"And the commander of the Enterprise has to wait with the rest of the Federation to hear the results?"

Geordi shot an embarrassed look at Data. He hadn't meant to sound secretive. "Sorry, sir, it's been a long day. Final diagnostic evaluation finds successful, in all respects."

They could fairly hear Picard's delighted grin via the comlink. "Well done, gentlemen. _Well_ done. And quite right, it has been a very long day for you both. Mr. LaForge, you may consider yourself relieved of duty for the next 36 hours. Mr. Data you may return to duty at your discretion, though I suggest you also take at least 24 hours to reacquaint yourself with your quarters. You may complete the project report when you've returned to duty."

Not requiring rest, Data had been working on the project almost nonstop for two days. As it neared completion he felt compelled to continue until it was finished, and hadn't seen or spoken to Leo in all of that time.

"Thank you, Captain," Data told him, "For both of us."

"All _three_ of us," Geordi cracked.

"_Well_ _done_," Picard repeated. "Picard out."

As he staggered behind Data to the door Geordi gasped dramatically, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to carry me to my quarters?"

Immediately Geordi found himself slung over the android's shoulder.

"That was a joke, Data."

* * *

En route to his quarters Data realized he was bursting with the urge to share his and Geordi's success with Leo. It was a natural inclination, but ill-advised given the confidentiality required of him. Recognizing the curious benefits of his android nature, he disengaged the E-chip to allow himself a buffer of time to settle himself. No human could guarantee compliance with the parameters of the project, but he was able to turn emotional imperatives on and off, a capability that his friends, and even Captain Picard, had expressed the desire to possess.

When he entered their quarters Data immediately noticed Leo's disheartened mood. He also noted she was clutching the microbead-stuffed pillow he'd left for her during his confinement at the Daystrom Institute, a time when their future together was much in question. What had prompted her to recover it from its long-ignored resting place (likely her "chaos closet") concerned him. He re-engaged the E-chip.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" he sang out, sitcom-style, hoping it would elicit a pleasant response.

Leo rolled onto her back on the sofa. "You never get tired of that, do you?"

"I believed we both found it amusing…" he paused and then inquired, "Do you find it tiring?"

"No. I'm sorry, D, it's just been a hard day." She struggled upright and pasted on a bright expression. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? You used to live here… welcome home!"

He joined her on the sofa. "I have missed you," he kissed her to reinforce the statement. While he noted a subtle rise in her heartbeat, the overall melancholy remained.

"I am sorry I have not been here when you have needed me."

It was no good trying to play him; he knew her too well. "It's not your fault, nobody knew things would be this hard."

"Tell me," he invited, as he always did when life was getting the better of her. Leo's deep sigh moved them both, so he kissed her again. "I know that something has been disturbing you since the captain's return," he told her. "I am sorry only that I might have been absent when you found you were ready to share it with me." He reached an arm around her, then the other.

She told him, then, about the struggle between what she wanted and what was possible, about the captain's last private words and how he hurt her without wanting to, about how she understood the reality and reason but couldn't help wanting something else. By the time she'd run out of words Leo was draped across Data's lap in a heap of misery.

"I am sorry," he repeated quietly. "I know the captain would never hurt you willingly, and I know that you understand the honesty of what he has told you. I wish I were well acquainted enough with human emotion to know how to comfort you..."

Leo reached up and hugged tight around his neck. "You're the only one who does. You're the only one who can."

The turmoil he felt in her went deeper than tears. "I would love no other," he told her, knowing that even with the E-chip fully engaged that these were the words she most needed to hear, the ones that might come closest to soothing her when her pain was beyond all logic or relief.

"Why can't it be fair," she asked him, "why can't it be _simple_?"

"I do not know, Leora Eileen, I know only that I love you, and wish that I could make your difficulty easier." He hoped it was enough.

"You already do, just by understanding. Nobody knows better than me how much you understand what it's like to want something very much and maybe never be able to have it." In his case, humanity. Like her situation with the captain, he was forced to content himself with "close enough". But instead of reassuring him, her words elicited a slight frown.

"Data, what's wrong? Did your Mystery Project go badly today?" She had no idea what he was working on, of course, and had nicknamed it the Mystery Project only for amusement's sake.

"On the contrary, it has been successfully completed." The joy he felt earlier felt strangely distant, as more troubling knowledge took its place. "Leo, you know as I do that with the activation of my emotion chip, I have achieved many new capabilities both in work and interpersonal behavior. But recently I have come to recognize negative possibilities as well. I have discovered in myself the capacity for selfishness."

Selfishness? He was one of the least selfish people Leo could remember ever knowing, E-chip or no. "What makes you say that? Are you thinking of hogging all the credit and leaving Geordi in your shadow?" Instead of his mood being lightened by her teasing, his frown deepened.

"From the beginning of this project -- and I still cannot reveal its nature -- the goals have been clearly outlined and its purpose very distinct. But as the work has progressed I have discovered what I see to be a deeper purpose, one that would be distinctly beneficial to myself alone. I am unable to ignore the fact that had I permitted this personal motivation to take control of my actions, the project would have been undermined."

"But you didn't, did you?"

The suggestion clearly disturbed him. "No, I could not permit that to happen. But the desire for my own personal vision of extending the purpose of the project..." he looked directly at her, "that I find most troubling."

Relieved, she hugged him and said, "Data you've just described what the rest of us deal with every day. Okay, not _every _day, I guess. But fighting our own inner 'gimme' is part of being human. Deanna could explain it better than me."

He looked a little puzzled. "Inner gimme?"

"You know, like when I decide you shouldn't work _one more minute_ and should pay attention to me, when I know what you're doing is really important."

"Ah, 'inner gimme', the urge to place one's needs above all others. Is that not considered a negative emotion?"

"Only if you let it take over. I mean, as much as I _wanted_ to hail you over and over the past two days and say 'are you _ever_ coming home?' I didn't. Not that I deserve any medals for it, because you should know it took a lot of lectures from Beverly and Deanna to hold me back! But it's no good to beat yourself up just for _wanting_ something for yourself. Even the seven deadly sins don't count unless you really _do _them." She watched him process for a moment. "Did I make any sense?"

His smile returned. "Yes. I believe it will take me some time to assimilate the many subtle aspects of human emotion. It is difficult to, as Geordi has said, 'learn as I go'."

Now it was Leo's turn to frown. "I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but it's not necessarily gonna get a whole lot easier. I learned _that _today, loud and clear. Jealousy is one of those seven deadlies that you don't have to _do_ anything to be guilty of it."

This was curious. "Do you refer to your interaction with the captain? Of whom are you jealous? I am not aware of him having any particularly open social relationships among the crew." Even Data could recognize that Picard's personal connections were quietly undertaken, and limited in number.

"No, not that." A sigh followed. "I see you and Geordi, or Beverly and Deanna, and even though I have close friendships with them and others, I see something between some of you that I don't have. I used to have it, and then it was gone, and I guess that was okay until I saw the possibility for... oh, never mind I'm not making sense." She got up and went to the replicator.

"Tea, jasmine, hot, pot of honey." When she turned back she found Data right in front of her. He took the tea mug from her hand and set it on the table as if removing a distraction.

"Perhaps you only believe you are not making sense," he told her. "I believe you have just told me that you miss having a best friend."

Suddenly she was overcome by doubt. "Oh god, Data, it's not what you think... what you and I have together, it's not as if it's not _enough_..."

He saw where he could help, "But it is not the same. I have learned enough about human relationships and emotion to understand that. The distinction is not so very subtle."

She nodded, suddenly tearful. "Yeah, it's not, and I _miss_ it, and maybe I'm wrong and it's just not the thing to expect from my commanding officer, it's crazy, right? But I can't _help_ it."

Those were among her four most hated words, so Data knew what it took for her to admit such a thing. He hugged Leo to him and suggested, "Perhaps your expectations are not truly misdirected. Perhaps, as the captain confided to you, they are merely mistimed. Nothing is certain, Leora Eileen." He lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "Even we were not."

Nothing was certain, or simple, or god forbid "fair", in this life or any other she'd lived. "But sometimes it just _sucks_," she blurted out miserably and buried her face in his shoulder again.

"Yes," he agreed, "sometimes it does."


	4. The envelope please

"Lieutenant, join me in here please."

"On my way." When Leo arrived in front of the captain's desk she couldn't help but notice his expression, as if he were holding something important back.

"What do you need?" The angst she'd put between them had evaporated with surprising speed as Leo had begun to realize that there'd been no need for it at all.

"Please arrange transport to Starfleet Academy," he recited the star date, "for myself and the following command staff: Commander LaForge and Commander Data. And include yourself as well. Accommodations have already been arranged; you'll be receiving the details shortly."

She'd been noting the names, though wondering why he was relating the information verbally rather than via datalink, until she heard her own name. "Myself sir?" While it wasn't unusual for her to accompany the captain on various diplomatic missions Leo couldn't imagine what at the Academy would require her presence.

"But of course, Lieutenant," the captain smiled widely, confusing Leo even more, "We can't have the second officer of the Enterprise accepting the Cochrane Award without his wife in attendance."

Leo nearly dropped her PADD. "Excuse me sir? The _Cochrane_ Award?"

As in, Starfleet's Zephram Cochrane Award, awarded only when warranted and only for achievements that literally shifted the technological paradigm, the latest having been bestowed to acknowledge the most recent advance in warp technology several decades ago.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Picard's expression made his pleasure more than evident, "Commander LaForge and Commander Data will share the honor with Commander Bruce Maddox, with official Federation commendation of Pran and Juliana Tainer for their contributions as well."

Leo still had no idea exactly what Data and Geordi had been working on for so long, to the utter exclusion of their routine duties. "I'll get right on it." She paused before returning to her office. "So am I official, or un?" It made all the difference in what she'd be allowed to wear.

Picard was feeling generous. "Your discretion, Lieutenant."

* * *

"And tonight we recognize those individuals who have given to Starfleet more than could be expected." One of the numberless dignitaries at the top echelon of the Federation was playing emcee.

Geordi and Data sat a bit straighter as Leo muttered to them, "Wow, I hope he can contain all that enthusiasm..."

Geordi, seated to her left, elbowed her sharply. Data, who had not engaged his e-chip nonetheless believed that if he were sitting next to Leo, and not once removed to the right of Captain Picard, he may have considered doing the same thing even as an android. She had, after all, promised to "behave" even in the presence of "enough empty suits to fulfill a million prom rentals".

"The Cochrane Award is not bestowed lightly. It is not awarded frequently. But the advances achieved by tonight's Cochrane honorees leave no room for doubt. The potential for cybernetic advancement in AI development and global positronic adaptation that has been proven by these valued members of Starfleet and their associates must not go unmarked. Commander Bruce Maddox of the Daystrom Institute, Commander Geordi LaForge and Commander Data of the USS Enterprise, to you we grant our highest technical honor, the Zephram Cochrane Award, with special acknowledgment of the contribution of Doctors Pran and Juliana Tainer."

Applause filled the enormous holo-auditorium (it had to be enormous, to admit representatives from every Federation member planet together with every Starfleet dignitary imaginable) in Starfleet's home base in San Francisco, Planet Earth, UFP.

The Federation dignitary continued, "This team has achieved advancement in the field of positronic cybernetics that will help to define a new paradigm in their use by Starfleet."

Leo smirked. "'Use', yeah, I was _waiting_ for that."

This time it was Picard who "elbowed" Leo via a sharp, raised-eyebrow glare.

"We now invite the honorees to share their perceptions of this achievement with all of us."

That was the official invitation. Geordi, Data, and Maddox (who was seated with the Daystrom Institute contingent which included, unofficially, Pran and Juliana Tainer) rose and went to the podium.

Bruce Maddox spoke first. "I could say a great deal about the defining theories put forth by Doctors Tainer and Tainer, and their invaluable contributions to this project," he nodded in their direction, "but I believe the primary recognition should be directed toward Commanders Geordi LaForge and Data, of the USS Enterprise. Without their participation, indeed, without Commander Data's very existence and willingness to offer himself for study, our new knowledge would never have been achieved."

Geordi stepped up to the podium, a little unsure of what to say. He'd been rehearsing an acceptance speech for days, but now it felt pretty dry, so he abandoned plan and ad libbed.

"Science is an array of accidents, lucky enough to be observed by those who might make sense of them. To achieve that, we need people willing to take the risk of being wrong. I can't say I'm all that willing to be wrong," a ripple of polite laughter ran throught the assembly, "but I'm always willing to take a risk for the right reasons. But if it weren't for the partnership of my colleague," here he paused, and decided that personal considerations must be acknowledged, "and friend Commander Data, there would have been no risk to take, and no reason to take it, and nothing to be learned." He motioned for Data to stand beside him. "We share this award for good reason; it would not have been possible without all of us."

Now Data stood before the full Starfleet and Federation assembly. He was not unaccustomed to public speaking, but very unaccustomed to being the focus of the attention of such a multitude.

"Friends and colleagues," he began, consciously choosing the order, "I am honored, as are my fellow scientists, to be before you here. I cannot claim credit for my form or creation," here he looked pointedly in the direction of Juliana and Pran, "but I am pleased to have been able to take advantage of my nature to the advancement of others." He chose not to mention the advancement of other non-organic humanoids, being fully aware of the limitations of humanoid acceptance. "On this occasion I must also acknowledge the contributions of my fellow crew and the commander of the Enterprise Captain Picard, who have provided me collectively and individually with support and opportunity beyond all expectations." Data paused then, and only Geordi at his side and Leo sitting out in front could notice the "twitch" as the e-chip was engaged. "And, especially, I must thank my wife, Lieutenant Leora Eileen O'Reilly-Soong, whose patience, encouragement, and love have guided me further than any science alone might allow. If you will allow me," he addressed the assembly, then focused where Leo sat, "_Grazie, cara mia,__ ti amo__._"

Leo thought she would bust out crying then and there with pride, and love, and a million other things even a human couldn't hope to define, but she managed to hold it together. _I would love no other_ she mouthed silently, knowing Data would see.

Noting Leo's expression Picard leaned toward her. "Well spoken don't you think, Mrs. Soong?" he whispered.

Leo smiled sidelong at the captain, "He has his moments." Returning her attention to where Data, Geordi, and Maddox stood rather awkwardly basking in the thunderous applause she added, "Only millions of 'em."


	5. An offer too good to refuse?

Pran and Juliana greeted the captain, Geordi, Data and Leo with handshakes, hugs, and kisses respectively. Commander Maddox shook Data's and Geordi's hands enthusiastically and accepted Leo's kiss on the cheek with great warmth. Picard excused himself, heading off to join several fellow ship's captains to "catch up".

"Please, sit down," Maddox invited. Dinner had concluded, and dancing had yet to begin.

Leo had been reveling in her unofficial role. Holding Data's hand and smiling uncontrollably, she felt less in her husband's shadow than illuminated by his brilliance and was enjoying having no greater responsibilities for the first time in recent memory.

"Because of the success of our collaboration something very exciting has been proposed by Starfleet," Maddox began almost immediately. His enthusiasm was countered by Juliana Tainer's frown of disapproval.

"_Our_ proposal has been accepted by Starfleet," she corrected.

Geordi and Data's pleasure was so obvious that Leo finally had to ask. "Okay, I've been 'patient, supportive, and loving' but can I _finally _know what's been going on here?"

All assembled deferred to Data.

"Leo, you remember what I told you about Lal, about the cascade failures that were triggered when her neural net was overwhelmed? She absorbed new input with far more speed than she could assimilate it, and her systems collapsed."

Leo gulped; she still had a hard time hearing Data relate his loss with such an air of logical acceptance. "Yes, I remember."

"Well you also remember the buffer we came up with to augment Data's e-chip for your wedding," Geordi added. "I can admit now that I wasn't entirely sure it would work," he added hastily, "though I knew Data's systems would only go into stasis, not melt down completely!"

"Not to shock you, but I knew that too," Leo confessed. "Both parts. So you've expanded on that, right?" She beamed at Geordi and Data. "You've come up with a way to allow the positronic matrix to develop exponentially and synapses to adapt to new input without shutting down!" The Tainers and Maddox all smiled in agreement. "So did you adjust the heuristics component?" Impressed looks all around, which made Leo squirm a little. "Okay, so I've been doing a little studying about cybernetics. And I read the cyberforensics report written after Lal's cascade failure. At first I couldn't understand how she could parse all that new data if she couldn't assimilate it into her net, but I figured out that Data had advanced her heuristic capabilities to accept loads of new input. The positronic processors just weren't up to the load, I guess." She paused. "Does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense," Data assured her. "I had no idea that you were applying yourself to cybernetic studies."

Leo shrugged. "Just the basics, really. Some computer concepts don't change all that much, do they? Anyway, this whole thing came from what Geordi and Data devised to keep Data from melting down during our wedding?"

"Exactly," Juliana said. "What Geordi and Data devised to help Data more _fully appreciate_ your wedding has become a gift for the advancement of positronics entire."

"So, what's next?" Leo wanted to know. She figured she was here as a proud spouse, nothing more.

"We've got a preliminary proposal for Starfleet… for the Federation," Maddox announced. "We believe that where once androids were conceived as mere functionaries, they may now be developed as fully participating members of Starfleet, with unique aspects that will distinguish them as uniquely qualified to expand our knowledge and colonization of new worlds."

It was apparent that even Geordi and Data hadn't been informed of this newest possibility.

"Okay, I give up. What are you talking about?" Geordi asked.

Pran leaned forward across the table. "We propose developing a true culture of androids. Interdependent, socially interconnected and developmental, and dedicated according to their abilities just as organic members of Starfleet have been."

"Whoa," Leo interjected. "Androids are already integrated into organic society, after a fashion," she winked affectionately at Data. "But you're proposing the establishment of their _own _society? An entirely new culture, apart from organics? Hey, they could specialize in colonization and adaptation of areas that humanoids couldn't survive, they could become terraformers extraordinaire!" She was unable to contain herself, and burst out in entirely unscientific fashion, "_Cool!_"

Juliana smiled as if she'd known all along what Leo's response would be. "Indeed. And as part of the proposal, we've included Geordi, Data, and yourself as essential team members."

Leo, Geordi, and Data exchanged surprised looks.

"Is Captain Picard aware of your proposal?" Data inquired.

"We would never have presumed to propose your inclusion without informing him," Pran said firmly.

"No wonder he took off like a shot," Leo observed. "He's gotta be wondering how all this will affect ship's operations… hey wait a minute. What could I possibly have to do with this high-concept cyber stuff? I've barely learned how things break, let alone how they're put together!"

"This project will require a great deal of administrative organization, documentation, scheduling, and reporting, Lieutenant," Maddox explained. "Not to mention ongoing communications with Federation and Starfleet divisions that will be monitoring the project; that alone will demand a liaison with above average diplomatic skills."

Leo looked around the room at the "empty suits" and laughed out loud. "I think my worthy husband and his worthy associate could fill you in on important details regarding the limits of my 'diplomatic skills'." She looked at Geordi and Data, and noted that _both_ of them had that "processing" look… their minds were already traveling at warp speed. Well why not? Cybernetic development was Geordi's specialty, and Data's… well it was Data's _life_, wasn't it? And the notion of a community… finally a society where Data wouldn't have to "fit in"… the potential was mind-bending, and not just for reasons of technology.

Geordi was eyeing Data. "Well what do you think… no matter where it ends up, the initial stages would yield all sorts of useful knowledge, and who knows what kind of ancillary technological advancement."

"That is correct," He was caught up in the possibilities as well. "Leo has raised an important point," he reminded Pran, Juliana, and Maddox. "How would this impact our current duties aboard the Enterprise?"

"Captain Picard is looking into redistributing some of Commander LaForge's more basic duties to other senior engineering personne," Pran explained. "His contribution would be largely in terms of research and computer simulation, requiring scheduled visits to the Daystrom Institute for conferences and field testing. Of course your involvement, and that of Lieutenant O'Reilly, will be more intensive."

"I dunno," Leo looked doubtful. "As great as this sounds, I have my hands really full already. Keeping on top of the Federation Snakepit…" she winked at Geordi and Data, "I mean _flagship_, not to mention keeping up with Captain Galactic Overachiever Picard isn't exactly a part-time job!"

"No need to worry there, Lieutenant," Maddox informed her, "if you accept the position, the Captain is aware we'd be arranging for your reassignment to the Daystrom Institute under the title of Chief Administrative Officer, though you'd retain your current rank and commission. Of course you'd receive all necessary briefing to bring you up to speed. Commander Data's duties will become more solidified as the project progresses, but for the moment we're encouraging him to evaluate where he might make the best contribution, considering his 'unique' skills and knowledge."

While Data absorbed the ongoing details proposed by Commander Maddox he turned a subtle eye on Leo. Though he'd disengaged the e-chip after his acceptance speech it was obvious to him, knowing his wife as he did, that the word "reassignment" was echoing loud enough to drown out the remainder of the conversation.

"Well that's a lot to get our heads around, right guys?" Leo asked Data and Geordi a little too brightly.

"Naturally we won't press you for any quick decisions," Juliana declared. "Of course we'll wait for you to discuss this amongst yourselves and with Captain Picard. We realize this is no small career change we're proposing."

"Well, sure, thanks," Geordi was a little stunned by the whole idea. He looked at Data and Leo. "We'll keep you informed, right?"

"Yes," Data concurred.

"Well then, that's enough business for now. Let's go enjoy the occasion, shall we?" Pran stood and offered his arm to Juliana as Maddox took his leave to rejoin some Daystrom colleagues.

"I'm gonna hit the bar," Geordi told Leo and Data. "Rumor has it they have a stash of the real stuff." He shook his head as if organizing his thoughts. "I don't know about you two, but I need a _drink_."

"We will find you later," Data told him as he left. He turned his attention to Leo.

"You are uneasy about this proposal." Before she could shrug it off Data took Leo firmly by the shoulders and looked down closely at her. The wheels were turning inside, he could tell, as plainly as his own "processing" expression appeared to others. "We will talk about this. On this matter especially, you must not keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Not now. We will, I swear _I_ will, but not now."

"Cara mia…" he began, but was silenced by her pleading look.

"D, _please_. Not now."

"Very well." He studied her face, stood back and studied her entirely, and re-engaged the e-chip.

"You look lovely tonight. I am sorry I have not said so already." She'd selected a gown of deep green satin brocade, the stitching a bronze color that complemented his formal uniform perfectly, the neckline an asymmetrical scoop that exposed most of one shoulder. She'd left her hair undone, a preference they shared when off duty (Leo for relaxation, and Data for tactile enjoyment). He could see she was overwhelmed by the opportunity that had been offered them, and the changes it would require. More profound changes for her, he knew, because the Enterprise was the only home she'd known in this world, and the notion of leaving it had never occurred to her. With one hand Data smoothed back Leo's hair where it had fallen against her cheek.

"Tell me," he coaxed, "what can I do that will make you smile as you did just a short while ago?" When he stood at the podium, and she appeared lit from within. The shadow he saw on her now pained him because he knew that what had put it there could not be avoided for long, no matter what they decided.

"Dance with me, okay?"

He took her hand and they walked to the ballroom floor. "Is that all you require?"

"Yeah. Just 'you, and the night, and the music'… right now it's all I want."

Data took her in his arms and moved them to the slow, contemporary music that surrounded them.

"Then you shall have it." He could feel her clinging a little closer than usual. "I would love no other," he whispered into her hair.

"I know, me too," she answered.

Afraid to say more, Leo shut her eyes and forced herself to empty her head of everything except Data, and the night, and the music… just a few hours, she begged in her mind, just a _few_ _hours_, with no decisions, no challenges, no leaps of faith… just a few hours where things could be _simple_.

Was that so much to ask of this goddamned, relentless century?


	6. Shall we dance?

After a song or two, during which he felt Leo relax a bit more, Data felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in, Mr. Data?"

Data stopped them in their endless circuit of the ballroom. Though he felt Leo tense up a bit he replied, "Of course, Captain," and stepped away as he discreetly pried Leo's reluctant hand from his.

"Do I get a vote?" she asked a bit edgily.

"The lady has full right of refusal, of course," Picard noted graciously.

Leo sighed. Data looked so encouraging, and the captain so contrite. Well, maybe "contrite" was too strong a word.

"Oh all right, then."

"I promise to return her none the worse for wear, Mr. Data, though I can't vouch for my own condition."

"I believe there are sufficient witnesses to render your safety guaranteed, sir." Data disappeared into the crowd.

Picard held out his hands to Leo as a waltz drifted down from wherever the music originated.

"Lieutenant?"

"I'll try not to stomp on your feet, sir, though I can't imagine why I shouldn't."

They danced smoothly for a few bars before Leo scolded, "You _might_ have told me. I mean, it sounds like you were all talking about me like some bartered goods."

Picard spun them around, whirled her out in a pirouette and back again. "Why Lieutenant, I had no idea you'd developed such a flair for melodrama. Certain protocols must be followed under the circumstances, and the Daystrom team approached me regarding _all_ affected personnel."

"Well I don't see you dancing with the _other_ two," Leo retorted, determined not to let him off the hook.

"And not likely to," he acknowledged. Without missing a beat in rhythm or step he continued, "Lieutenant, you are a Starfleet officer and a member of my crew. I fail to see why this opportunity should be met with such petulance. I have given my highest recommendation to the Daystrom Institute with regard to your inclusion in the project. In fact, Lieutenant,"

As Leo cut him off Picard managed to miss the look in her eyes that Data had caught just moments earlier.

"I'm not on duty, I'm not even in _uniform_… please, can't you call me Leo? Can't I just be Leo, just for tonight?"

He brought them to a stop as the music ended and was about to lecture her further, but she interrupted again.

"Pleas_e, _I _kno_w this is a brilliant opportunity, I know it's a great step forward… I know it's a chance to get involved in things I've never dreamed of being able to experience." she paused then, and looked around her, then back at the captain, who had dropped his hands and stepped back. "I _know_. But for here and now, can't I just _be_ in the here and now, and ignore the grand march of progress and science, for a few hours anyway? What could it hurt for me just to be _Leo_, and _stand_ _still_ long enough to enjoy it?" She took a breath that sounded a little ragged. "It's been so long since I could just stand still. What could it hurt?" she repeated.

Picard smiled gently. "Nothing at all. But if you truly wanted to stand still you would have done so long ago, and stayed where you were. In a house in the woods in a life lived quietly. You chose otherwise. And more to the point, you chose Starfleet. It's a bit late to change course now, even if you wanted to. And knowing you as I do, I don't believe you _do_ want to."

Leo stood silent, unable to look away from those eyes that by now saw everything there was to see in her, goddamnit. Picard's version of the "Forever Face" might be different than Data's, but was no less relentless.

"Trust you to bypass all my shields." She knew how right he was, but wasn't quite up to the standard they'd both set. Not at the moment, anyway. "Right, right, and always right. I chose this life, and I chose Starfleet, and I chose Data, and there's no excuse I can possibly manufacture that can be worth standing in his way, and Geordi's, given what we've been offered. Or even standing in my own way." But the sheer enormity of what likely lay ahead overwhelmed her again, and she fought back a wave of emotion that she knew was inappropriate for this time and place. And yet…

"But can't you spare me a Jean Luc moment or two? Just for a little while, can't we _pretend_ to be friends and not Starfleet? I really could use that right now, even if it's not regulation." Leo braced herself for the same graceful disappointment he'd offered some time ago. Though she didn't know it, it showed on her face. "And besides," she added simply, "we promised."

Picard looked at her standing there in front of him, off duty and out of uniform, and rather than his reliable ally and steadfast officer he saw Leora Eileen O'Reilly as she was, apart from all that. The woman who'd put personal belief before all pretense and quite unintentionally had helped to shift the paradigm of the current social establishment, and he realized with some irony there was no Federation award for that. Here was the person who'd agreed voluntarily to become a human shield between a new commander and an untrusting crew when his life hung in the balance, and afterward was the one who'd discarded their mutually established limitations to speak her mind when he was in danger of losing himself, and told him it was "okay" not to have all the answers. She was the one who'd come to his quarters unbidden, and listened to his demons even though they both knew she was ill-equipped to deal with them. Almost always she was over her head, but right there where he needed her most because _she'd_ promised, even when he could offer so little in return. He had little doubt that in the end she'd decide to step through that door that had been opened for her and Data and Geordi tonight. Indeed, what could it hurt to stand still with her on the one evening when everything she knew was poised to change so completely?

The music started up again, this time a slower rhapsody with no discernible rhythm, one of those new danceless-dance compositions that forgave every misstep. How appropriate.

Picard ignored everyone around them and firmly decided to hell with protocol.

"If you can forgive me for so abandoning my part of our bargain, Jean Luc would much desire the pleasure of this dance. And entirely without pretense."

Leo barely restrained herself from pressing her face into his shoulder. "Thank you, Jean Luc, you have no idea what this means to me."

"On the contrary, Leora Eileen," he assured her. "I know too well." He would have told her it meant as much to him, but could not.

"Understood," she told him quietly. "Always, understood."


	7. Decisions, decisions

"It was quite an enjoyable evening, do you agree?" Data posed the question knowing that Leo would agree, to a point. The rest he hoped would be expressed openly.

"It was quite a party." Leo kicked off her low-heeled formal shoes and sighed at the freedom of being barefoot on the lush carpet. Her duty boots were comfortable, as were these shoes she chose for the ceremony, but her feet always craved the freedom of going naked on whatever surface was available.

She turned her back to her husband. "Gimme a hand?"

"I will give you both." It was a response he'd come up with some time ago, and all on his own. He unzipped the back of her gown (silently thankful that she had long ago given up on the fashion of dozens of loop-and-button closures). "I hope the 'empty suits' did no task you too much."

"I'm good at ignoring them." But he knew that, didn't he. Slipping on a silken caftan, Leo did a turn around the room they'd been given. Not merely being accommodated at a VIP suite at the Academy, the honorees and their guests had been set up in sumptuous rooms at an elite hotel nearby in the city, transportation provided of course. "I don't think I've ever been anywhere this flash," she admitted. "Do you think I'm up to it?"

Data had shed his formal uniform in exchange for a luxe robe of silk brocade, provided by the hotel. Though it made little difference to him how he was attired, he knew that Leo found certain apparel more attractive than others. And at the moment he wanted to please her, hoping it would ease her mood. "I believe you are 'up to' anything that might be offered."

"Sweet talker." She ran out of words, then, not wanting to darken this wonderful evening with her own concerns. "So should we be kind to Geordi tomorrow, or give him a hard time?"

"I believe we should make that judgment depending upon his condition."

* * *

_Geordi's declaration of "I need a drink" had seemed to have been well supported. He'd come to draw Leo away from Data's side seeming quite loose indeed._

"_How 'bout a dance for the single honoree?" he'd asked with only a small slur._

"_How could I say no to my best-friend-in-law?" He moved with surprising smoothness after she took his arm._

"_Lots to think about, huh?" Geordi asked her with unexpected directness. He suddenly was a lot more sober than he'd first appeared._

"_You're not so seem as you're drunk," Leo quipped. "And yeah, lots."_

"_So what do you think… I mean you're the one with the most to leave behind, in terms of everything."_

_God, he _would_ be more direct even than Data, because he wasn't as bound by the fear of upsetting her, though Leo knew he took as little pleasure in it. _

"_I don't wanna talk about it now." She shut off his beginning protest, "You're number three on the list tonight, so don't be offended. I'll tell you what I told Data. And the captain, except I called him Jean Luc, because I'm allowed tonight. I want just this one night, just these few hours, to consider and decide and ponder nothing."_

_They danced a few more bars of indistinct music, and in the back of her mind Leo wondered once again if she'd be with Geordi, if she hadn't connected with Data, because he accepted her so completely. _

"_You _do_ know I'm the one who won't give you a break, that I won't let you think that you have even a few hours to pretend you don't have decisions to make. Leo, baby," and here he slowed their dance and kissed her cheek, "I won't ever cut you the slack they will, because I know you better than I love you."_

_She hugged tight to him then. "I wish I could hate you for that." They danced for a few minutes more. "I know, I know. It's killing me, but I know." She raised her head from Geordi's shoulder and didn't try to hide the tears. _

"_Don't think it's easier because I won't have to leave," he told her, "not having my best friend," he smiled affectionately, "and my best friend-in-law right by me every day is something that will take a long time to get used to…" _

_The music had stopped, as it had when she danced with the captain, and Leo took advantage of the lull to act like the 24__th__ century grownup she'd been avoiding. "Don't. I know what you're saying, and I know what it all means. Time won't stand still even for a few hours just because I want it to. And it shouldn't, anyway. I'll find a way to do this… and I won't hold you back, I promise."_

_Geordi's smile was as knowing as it was affectionate. "I'm more interested in you not holding _you_ back, but I think I know you won't. Whatever it means to you, just don't keep it to yourself. You know what I mean."_

_Leo did know, even if she couldn't promise to do what he asked. "I love you Geordi," she told him earnestly, "you know that already, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, I do, and I love you too Leo, and I don't care if Data finds out," he smiled. "If he gets ugly about it I can just shut him off."_

* * *

"So what do you think about this 'project'? Do you think the Federation will accept the Daystrom proposal?" Leo wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear yes or no.

Data settled himself on the lush sofa in the extremely lush living area of their suite. "I believe that whatever the Federation agrees to will permit the advancement of positronic capabilities."

Leo turned to face Data and look him directly in the eye. "This is what you meant when you talked about a 'deeper purpose'… you were thinking about a community, a society of people like yourself."

"I did not know that Pran and my mother were considering this," he paused, "but it is not inconceivable that they would do so, considering their relationship to my creation, and to me. Leora Eileen, do you not see where this proposal might lead… to the realization of a society where I would belong as I am, with others like me, not having been created as associates but as beings of value in and of ourselves?"

"How could you know me, and have to ask?" She didn't take it personally, even if part of her thought she should.

"I am sorry you could think I doubted you," Data told her, and she tried to stop him before he re-engaged the e-chip.

"_Wait_, I don't want you to feel that. You're wrong, I never believed this wasn't possible. I just didn't know anyone else thought so, too."

Her protest was too late.

"Leora Eileen, you must not try to prevent me from feeling what is honestly expressed. Whatever you feel, whatever you tell me, can never change what is between us."

More truth had never been spoken… Leo snuggled against Data, slumping boneless into his arms. "The captain gave me what-for tonight. Just in case you though we were just dancing." No response but a kiss to the top of her head. "Aha, you're waiting, I can tell. He said if I wanted to stand still I would have done it a long time ago, and never have come here. Or something like that."

"And you disagree?"

"I wish I could." When Data tightened his embrace she wound closer against him. "You know what's going on inside of me, you're the only one who does. How can I leave? It's the only home I've known, it's the only _life_ I've known."

Data sat her up next to him, but kept his arms around her. "You experienced a new life in this century, with these people and surroundings. The Enterprise is the only home you have known here. This new direction that has been proposed, the changes it would bring, must remind you of first leaving home on earth."

"You mean when I came here?" She was being deliberately obtuse, and of course he knew.

"I mean when you left the home where you were raised to adulthood."

It hadn't been terribly wrenching, that first leave-taking, but it had been a shift in the world that she'd known. At the time she'd sworn she'd rather be gone. But at the time, at _that_ time, there'd been nobody standing in front of her who knew better, so she'd been able to carry off the charade.

"Home is where your self is," she said simply. "I think I became my 'self' _here_, even more than before. I was too young then to know what it meant. I know it now." To her complete dismay, if not her surprise, she broke down in tears. "Data, how can I go, I've only just begun to understand all the reasons to _stay_… how can I leave where I finally _belong_?"

Data could think of no answer to a question of such philosophical and emotional complexity. This was, he realized, one of those things that "weren't for fixing". It pained him greatly because it was also one of those things that he felt needed and deserved to be "fixed", more than any other he could remember, because it caused Leo more distress than perhaps anything he had witnessed so far. A stunning realization in his emotional education was that positive variables could be far more painful to accept than negative ones. No wisdom was equal to this turmoil.

"Ssh," he whispered, holding her closer and stroking her hair, "no answer is possible, no logic can resolve this. I am sorry, I wish more than anything else to spare you this. I will decline this offer if doing so will ease your pain." He meant every word. One of the things Data had learned about the emotion of love was that sacrifices previously considered illogical could become acceptable in order to ensure the continued happiness of another. No, not merely "another". One particular other. He understood, of course, that the opportunity that had been offered them would actually be very beneficial to Leo both professionally and, in the end, personally, and that her friendship with Captain Picard would evolve accordingly and adapt to its new parameters. As much as when he and Leo had first met, time and space need not be limiting. At the same time he understood that taking leave of Captain Picard would be an extremely wrenching change, both for Leo and for the captain. Life as he understood it, even prior to experiencing emotion, was fraught with such difficult decisions and unfortunate "tradeoffs". But here and now comforting Leo held importance above all other considerations. If opportunity was to be deferred or even denied, so be it. Perhaps Geordi, whose progress he knew Leo did not want to impede, could find others to continue the project with him.

"Oh god, Data, no." Leo sat up and regarded Data with a new awareness, as if she'd never noticed before that he was willing to put aside every personal aspiration for what he believed she needed. How many women would have jumped at the chance to have their own personal wants be a given, with no worries of future resentment? For the first time in her life Leo felt not a flicker of hesitation. She reached up and stroked Data's face with a trembling hand, shaken by the knowledge that he'd stop everything for her. "I could never, never be happy here knowing you'd turned away from something so important… knowing that I was the reason for slowing down something like this. What this project means is so much more than _any _of us…" she threw her arms around Data's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, "there's no way this can be easy, I know that, and there's nothing that can change that, but sooner or later I'd hate myself for staying. And I know that sooner or later the captain would lose respect for me for doing it."

Better understanding that Leo's anguished questions were more rhetorical than practical, Data ceased trying to find a solution and instead just held her, letting her cry as long as she needed to. Another lesson in human emotion: some pain must simply be endured. But something must be said.

"Leora Eileen, of all the things you understand I believe there is one thing that you have not learned. There is nothing that you are capable of doing that would diminish the captain's regard for you." He raised her head from his shoulder and made her look him in the eye. "I know this even if you do not. And I believe it would disturb him deeply if he knew that you believe otherwise."

"I know, I do. I keep whining for things to be simple, but I just keep making them so complicated, don't I?" Her eyes were red and runny, and she was sniffly and upset, but Data smiled "her" smile in reply, as always forgiving her every rampant neurosis.

"You do, cara mia. It is one of your consistent 'talents'."

"You think maybe it's part of my charm?" she asked hopefully. He kissed her sweetly, wiped the tears from her face, and settled her head on his shoulder again.

"I am afraid not, my love."

* * *

"Captain, may I speak with you?"

Picard was a bit surprised to find Juliana Tainer outside the door of his hotel room.

"Of course, come in." He hadn't yet changed from formal uniform, but felt a bit awkward admitting her to his suite when he saw she was alone.

"I'm sorry for the late hour, but I felt it was important."

After she'd taken the proffered seat she spoke directly. "I know that our project has presented you with a rather large dilemma."

"If you mean changes in personnel, a career in Starfleet has taught me that nothing is permanent." He thought he'd pulled it off rather nicely, but Dr. Tainer's expression said otherwise.

"I think we both know there is slightly more involved in this case than a mere change in personnel." Before he could respond she continued, "And we both know that regardless of that, changes do and will occur that will benefit both Starfleet and greater causes. And the careers of the 'personnel' involved." Her professional demeanor melted behind a sympathetic smile. "I think even more than my husband and Commander Maddox, I wanted you to know that we're not proposing this lightly."

Picard straightened in his seat and assured her, "Naturally I never imagined that. The loss of Commander Data and the adjustments made necessary by Commander LaForge's altered duty will be noticed of course, but accommodated, and their contributions to those greater causes gratefully noted."

"Frankly Jean Luc, if I may be so informal, they were not the only losses I was thinking of."

Good god, he realized, he'd not even mentioned… "Of course, Juliana. As her commanding officer, the advancement of Lieutenant O'Reilly's career is something I can only regard with a sense of pride and pleasure."

"She'll do very well with us, I think I can promise that. And I can personally assure you that her talents and personal development will be closely nurtured. She is after all far more to my husband and I than simply a Starfleet officer and potential team member."

Ah. No sense playing the role for her, he realized. "Nor has she been to me. But then you know that, or you wouldn't be here."

Juliana nodded. "Quite right. You have guided the Lieutenant and provided her with the support and experience that has made her a very valuable participant in our project. It's important you understand that we did not 'make' a place for her simply because she's married to Data."

"If I suspected such a thing, even for a moment, I'd never approve her transfer."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled, and rose. "Thank you for hearing me at this late hour."

"It's my pleasure. And I meant what I said, if I'm forced to relinquish my valued crew members, I'm very proud to have this project be the reason why. You, especially, know my particular interest in such matters."

"And your personal commitment to them," she added gently. "I'm sorry to divide such a legendary friendship as yours and the lieutenant's."

Her use of the phrase gave him pause.

"Alter, perhaps. Not divide."

"That reassures me. Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Juliana."

After the door hissed shut and Picard had changed into sleeping attire he stood for a moment in the lush living room of the suite he'd been given. For all of the dry learned counsel he'd dispensed tonight, it suddenly was clear that very soon he'd be losing a large and brightened part of the everyday that he'd come to think of as a given.

Suddenly he was very glad he'd been persuaded to stand still for a while tonight.


	8. The Big Goodbye

_A/N: many thanks to FarmerLiz for early input and advice regarding this chapter_

* * *

"After so long, you still insist on words when none will suffice?"

Picard spoke to Leo where she stood just inside the closed door to the ready room. Her office and position would soon belong to another, her future lay elsewhere, yet even now she required his reassurance as if none of it were her own doing. After the decision was made, after orders were processed and arrangements made, after her domain was no longer her own, she'd come not to say goodbye but hoping to be talked out of it, an engineered debate that would let her convince herself she'd made the right decision. It was absurd, and absurdly predictable.

"Oh hell, I'm sorry Captain, but I'm a product of that quaint age where words meant something. Forgive me if our history of silent implication isn't quite enough to convince me that the past five years meant more to you than adjustment."

_What an evil display of pure bitchery _she thought to herself as she admitted, deep inside, that he was right. Nothing would sound right or fitting, and for god's sake he'd already said and done more in the recent past than he could normally expect of himself, or she of him. But that relentless inner need must be fed... _tell__ me you'll miss me, tell me it __mattered__, tell me I'm not the only one who'll experience the phantom pain. _Knowing wasn't enough, _believing_ wasn't enough. She wanted to hear the _words_, however much they cost him.

Picard took in her anger and paused for a moment to choose his words. He knew in his heart of hearts that she'd always require more knowledge than belief, more words than implication. She wanted to be capable of the latter on its own, he knew, but he also knew she'd never be so. He rose and went from behind the desk to where their own limits were all that separated them.

"I find it difficult to believe you don't know this already." His expression was both exasperated and amused. "Very well, then. I'll tell you in so many words that I'd be grateful to serve, to the last day of my command, in command of this ship, with this crew, with you," he indicated the office, still "hers" until the other arrived, "my constant and trusted support." Though he saw the challenge in his (former) AE's expression fade, he continued, "You aren't the only one who's been required to undertake leaps of faith. I undertook most reluctantly, as we both know, one of the largest leaps of faith of my career as you were preparing to transfer to this ship. How could I have known what great advantage," his expression now softened with a fond smile with which Leo wasn't exactly unfamiliar, "what unexpected delight I'd find waiting for me?"

As had often happened in the past Leo was humbled by her own abject stupidity. "I guess I stand corrected…" she muttered, "as usual."

They stood for the next moment regarding one another, remembering first impressions and acknowledging lasting corrections to them.

Done. She took a breath, and stood at attention.

"Request permission to report to Shuttle Bay One for departure to the Daystrom Institute."

Barely a flicker in his eyes; it was all she'd ever needed, really. "Granted."

She extended her hand then, expecting his firm grip in reply. It was their way, after all.

He surprised her when he took her hand and instead of shaking it bowed to meet it, brushing his lips against her fingers like a French diplomat and holding on then for a brief second longer before releasing her.

_Releasing her._

"Captain, I…" She couldn't say his name, she was too close to the edge as it was. As she still reached for unnecessary words she knew he'd said it right already, no words would suffice.

So she fell back on the old ones. "You know where to find me if you need me."

A smile, a nod toward the viewport and the stars beyond. "As time and distance permit."

"There's no place that far."

The smile warmed. "Agreed. Dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

She turned smartly on her heel and strode briskly out the door. She flinched when it hissed shut behind her and pressed a hand to her eyes as she gulped a ragged breath.

"Ready?" It was Riker, who had the conn.

Leo looked at him uncertainly; he'd always known her better than she was willing to admit. "No. _Yes_. " She glanced over her shoulder. "As long as the door swings both ways."

Riker grinned as he rose from the Big Chair and went to where Leo stood. The turbolift door whisked aside when he extended his hand.

"This is the 24th century. Doors disappear at your command."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. Data will be happy to remind me, though."

The bridge personnel, nobody she knew personally, thank god, stuck to their business. She knew the rest of the command staff would be in the shuttle bay to see her and Data off. God, could she hold it together for that?

Will noticed her hesitation and smiled sympathetically. He turned his back to block the view of the bridge crew and kissed her cheek discreetly before stepping back.

"_Dismissed_, Lieutenant," he ordered in full voice, then saluted smartly, old-Earth style, and added with a very Riker-style wink, "Knock 'em dead, Leo."

"With malice aforethought, Commander."

After the turbolift sped off Riker ordered, "Commander Tassaverde, take the conn."

"Aye, sir."

He rang at the ready room door.

"Come."

Will found the captain gazing out the viewport as he sometimes did when weighing his thoughts. Other people lost themselves in the endless expanse of the stars; the captain used them as a focal point.

"Ship's A.E. Lieutenant B'rok will report at 0800 tomorrow for initial meeting and orientation."

"B'rok?" The captain didn't turn from the viewport. "That's Vulcan, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well thank god for that, anyway," Picard muttered, then offered aloud, "an ordered mind, _that_ will be a refreshing change."

Riker suppressed a smile. Adjustment to change had never been the captain's strong suit, and this time it would be especially trying. "He graduated top of his Academy class."

The captain turned from the viewport and inquired in exasperation, "Don't tell me… only _just_ graduated? At this late date they are unable to transfer an experienced officer? Is my ship to be the _perpetual_ proving ground for Starfleet Academy's Administrative Program, and I its permanent mentor?"

The smile was no longer suppressed. "You can hardly blame them, Captain. After all, you did so well with the last one."

The Eyebrow rose abruptly, then fell.

Years together rendered Riker's "Permission to speak freely" silently requested and granted.

"There's no shame in a little separation anxiety. We're all feeling it." Riker was glad to see the captain's sardonic expression replace the thoughtful one.

"Thank you, Counselor Riker." Picard returned to his desk, then shook his head with an acerbic smile. "Will, would you think me mad if I said I'm feeling rather like a mother bird who's just kicked the fledgling out of the nest?"

"Not at all. My guess is they'll _both _be flying at warp speed in no time at all."

Caught out, Picard covered, "Anything else, Commander?"

The suppressed smile, patented for the captain's company, returned. "No, sir."

"Dismissed."

Picard went into the small office, just to be _absolutely_ _certain_ that it was ready for its next occupant, and was surprised to find a shapeless lump of something on the desk.

"What the hell…" He picked it up; it shifted squishily in his hands. Full of a fine, light substance, he considered what it might be as he held it this way and that, letting whatever was inside flow between his fingers, it seemed to gather warmth from his hands… soft fabric…

He snapped his mind back from its wander, and stared at his hands. "She must have forgotten it, whatever it is, I'll have it sent on."

As he slipped it into a storage unit beneath his desk he unconsciously squeezed it once or twice more. "Perhaps I'll get to that later." Then he hailed Deanna.

"Picard to Counselor Troi."

"Troi here, Captain."

"Please bring the Starfleet evaluations for Lieutenant B'rok to my ready room at your earliest convenience. I'd like to review them together."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Factor in some extra time for other issues, if you would."

"Of course, Captain. Troi out."

Separation anxiety, Will called it. A nice neat name for such a complicated tangle of things. Picard smiled ruefully and accessed the personnel file of Lieutenant Leora Eileen O'Reilly, third of fifteen in the inaugural graduating class in Starship Administration, Administrative Executive Officer (transferred) USS Enterprise. Married, to Lieutenant Commander Data Soong, Second Officer (transferred) USS Enterprise. Distinguished Duty Commendation (thanks largely to Edward Jellico's aggressive recommendation) for performance during the Cardassian border dispute incident , A-2 crew review evaluation three years in a row. "2" because of a tendency, identified by Ship's Counselor Deanna Troi, to respond with anger to situations in conflict with her personal beliefs. While assigned to the Enterprise, developed particular skills in interspecies communication and diplomacy.

Picard mentally filled in some blanks unsuitable for the file… spectacularly foul-mouthed under duress, adept at affect management, displays an impressive aptitude for framing insubordination as compliance, harbors a dark talent for finding the back door and outside strategy for non-regulation situations. Curiously unskilled at poker but with a gambler's taste for risk and bourbon. All in all a valuable ally when the handbook has gone to hell. And quite possibly the most legendary friendship that he'd ever be unable to accept on its own terms.

Contemplating the hesitant, unsmiling face that stared back from the Academy file photo he admitted to himself… _bloody hell, I am going to miss her_.

"If you happen to discover a way to 'make it simple', Leora Eileen, I do hope you'll share the secret with me."

He switched off the viewscreen and got back to work.


	9. Full circle

_Six weeks later_

* * *

"Goddammit!" Leo slammed her chair back and stomped over to the comport.

"O'Reilly to Grayson! Mr. Grayson, I have another _issue_ here!"

After a few initial meetings with Bruce Maddox, it had been determined that the first order of duty for Leo would be the establishment and population of a master database that would be used to contain and track personnel, technical, and developmental records of the first group of prototype androids whose specs currently were being refined by Geordi, Data, and Juliana Tainer. As Leo was no kind of programmer – she had announced that fact in so many words – she was outlining the logistical and record keeping requirements of the database design, which were then passed on to the project's IT/programming department. When coding was complete Leo ran tests on the applications end to determine if further refinements would be necessary. It had not been going well. The most basic interfaces between data were not happening correctly, and cross-referencing between the three predetermined areas of concern weren't happening at all.

"What issues are those?" Lemar Grayson was far from happy with his current assignment. Though he was a gifted programmer, intuitive even, this wholly new concept of the program was giving him fits. It should be basic, and simple… and was not. The Lieutenant approached the database construction from an applications and end user perspective, and Grayson from the software engineering perspective, and the chasm between was beginning to appear insurmountable. It didn't help that she was treating android documentation as organic personnel development.

"My entered data aren't _talking_ to each other! For christsake, I'd be better off with a stinking _spreadsheet_." She paused and took a breath. "Look, I'm not blaming you personally," (not much, Grayson muttered inside his head), "It's just incredibly frustrating that the simplest things just aren't getting accomplished."

"Perhaps if you were able to communicate in the proper syntax," Grayson suggested icily.

"How about if _you_ were able to remember that this is going to have to be useful to a larger group who will _not_ be Grade 1 positronic programmers!" Leo responded in a sweetly poisonous voice. "Really, if your department can't get a simple three-level database to work, it scares me to think of what kind of _people_ you'll be creating!"

"Machines," Grayson corrected.

Oh, nice work, Leo thought, push _that_ button why don't you.

"_People_, Mr. Grayson. I'll thank you to remember that. If it's too much of a problem for you, a transfer can be arranged. O'Reilly out."

Leo glared at the now-dark viewscreen and erupted in a baby-elephant squeal of frustration, pounding both fists on the desk. What she wouldn't give for a complicated diplomatic conference… juggling Cardassians and Klingons would be paradise compared to dealing with these fucking _chipheads!_

"You are having a challenging morning." Data's quiet voice made her jump a mile. It was typical of him to come to her combination of office and data lab when he wished to speak to her. Their days were filled with so much technology that even he craved face-to-face contact rather than communicating with her via comlink.

"'Challenge'?" she echoed, turning to face him. "You mean like to a _duel_?" She jerked a thumb at the comlink. "I'd love to. Phasers at dawn, I'll take on those idiot programmers one at a time, with pleasure!"

Data attempted to placate her. "You must learn to accept these difficulties without becoming so upset. There will be many," as Leo's eyes widened in horror Data rested a hand on her shoulder, "for all of us. It is important to remain calm and focused on the goal we have before us."

Leo pulled a face. Right, he was _always _right. "You're saying I need to dial back the Bitch-o-Meter."

He raised his eyebrows and offered a coaxing expression, "Perhaps a degree or two."

"But that lousy racist Grayson called you a _machine_!"

This was perplexing. "I was not aware that Dr. Grayson harbored any hostility toward me." He paused, then understood. "Ah. You mean he referred to androids as 'machines'." Nothing could fling Leo headlong into a rage quite as quickly as anyone who she felt was belittling their project or androids in general. She took it all very personally. "He is a programmer," Data reminded her gently. "He will learn, in time, to see our project as we do."

"Not soon enough for me, lemme tell you." She huffed a breath, then forced a smile and gave Data a big kiss to make up for the scene she'd just made. "Don't tell anybody, but I have inappropriate designs on your person, Commander," she smiled. "Even though fraternization is frowned upon."

He bent his head to hers as if sharing in the conspiracy. "I will tell no-one," he promised in a whisper.

Her mood recovered, Leo asked, "So what brings you to my corner of the future of cybernetics?"

"Commander Maddox has informed met that Captain Picard requests a subspace conference with us at 1100 hours." He frowned slightly. "I do not believe it is simply a 'social call'."

Leo had to agree. "We've only been here a little while, he can't be fed up with the new crew members already." Commander Anthony Tassaverde, who had replaced Data as Science Officer, and Lieutenant B'rok who had taken her position as AE. As it was 1045 hours, they hurried to Maddox's office.

Leo didn't expect to feel such a rush of pleasure as Captain Picard's face appeared on the viewscreen.

"Commander, Lieutenant, thank you for making time for this."

His smile was a little strained, Leo noticed. "What's going on?" she asked by reflex. It was what she'd always asked when he wore that look. The smile became more familiar.

"Trust you to cut to the chase, Lieutenant. I've received orders from Admiral Janeway, the Enterprise is to travel to Romulus to address a rather abrupt change in government. It seems a Reman Praetor is now in command of the Romulan system."

Data and Leo exchanged a look.

"A _Reman_?" Leo echoed in disbelief. "How in the world did a Reman get within shouting distance of the Imperial Command?" Remans were considered by the Romulans to be the lowest of the low, used as cannon fodder in war and as virtual slave labor in the dilithium mines, and captive to their own limitation to darkness.

"A very good question, Lieutenant, and the fact you have asked it brings me to the reason for this conference. The new Praetor of the Romulan empire has requested an envoy from the Federation to begin negotiations for an alliance, and perhaps eventual membership. He has specifically requested that the Enterprise, and I as her commander, serve as that envoy."

"It is an unusually specific request," Data observed, "given that the new Praetor would have had little contact with the Federation. It would seem to be important to determine the chain of events leading to the regime change."

"You got _tha_t right," Leo agreed. Wheels spun in her mind... this all sounded extremely bizarre. "Even if the Remans managed a coup against the Romulan Command, they're not what I'd think of as advocates for peace and unity. And since they _did _manage a coup against a previously unconquerable military regime we'd better find out how, because whatever extraordinary gifts they possess can someday come back and bite us on the ass."

Picard responded with a satisfied smile. "Exactly. Which is why I require someone with superior knowledge and understanding of the history and culture of both the Romulans and Remans, and their scientific and tactical possibilities, to accompany us on this mission. For all of Commander Tassaverde's skills and Lieutenant B'rok's willingness… I require the assistance of a seasoned command staff who have an established team history. Commander LaForge already has been restored to his full duties as chief of Engineering. I realize it means an interruption of your project, but Starfleet has authorized your reassignment to the Enterprise and to your former posts for the duration of the mission. I wanted to inform you myself, rather than simply sending orders. I hope this is agreeable to you both, as in any case the transfers have been approved and you are scheduled to depart at 1500 hours."

"_Today?_" Leo asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm afraid there will be no time for more elaborate arrangements."

"Captain," Data assured him, "it will be a pleasure to be of assistance." He cast a look at Leo, whose response was a given.

"A diplomatic mission to an entirely new government? And under such bizarre circumstances?" She practically shouted at the viewscreen, "Deal me _in_!"

"Your enthusiasm is noted," Picard commented with a barely-contained smile. "I will expect your arrival at the rendezvous point by 2000 hours. All details have been transmitted to Commander Maddox, who will assist in the logistics. Picard out."

As they headed to their quarters to pack Leo couldn't control her excitement. "Can you _believe_ it, D? We're having it _both _ways… working on a new project here, and getting to go back and work on a new mission with the Enterprise!"

She flung her arms around Data's neck as he observed, "I believe you are _more_ excited by the prospect of leaving Dr. Grayson behind for an indefinite time."

"Blah, blah, blah, Mr. Know-it-all! I don't care what you say… there is no way this _won't_ be absolutely the most life-altering mission imaginable!"

* * *

_A/N: Those of you who have been with Data and Leo from the beginning will recognize that this brings us back to where we started; just prior to the events of Moonlight Becomes You. In "my" universe the wedding of Troi and Riker doesn't happen at this point, and the discovery of "B-4" does not occur at all (I always felt B-4 was a lame device designed to leave a door open through which Brent Spiner might be dragged if another film was made). One-shots follow, filling in the gaps between Nemesis and Moonlight Becomes You.  
_


End file.
